


Lobo Marino

by Sofisol612



Series: Consequences of an Iron Victory [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, House Greyjoy, Robb is sent to Pyke, the greyjoy rebellion succeeds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofisol612/pseuds/Sofisol612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rebelión de Balon Greyjoy resulta exitosa y, tras lograr la independencia de las Islas de Hierro, exige que el primogénito de Lord Eddard Stark sea enviado a Pyke como pupilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Con la vista fija en el horizonte, avanzaba al trote, guiando lo que quedaba de su ejército de vuelta a Invernalia. El ya había recorrido ese tramo del Camino Real, hacia 5 años, y le resultaba casi imposible evitar pensar en los paralelismos entre aquella ocasión y el momento presente, que eran muchos.

La otra vez también había viajado dirigiendo un ejército, después de haber peleado en una guerra. Y había vuelto a Invernalia al igual que ahora, pensando en su esposa, Catelyn, y la nueva familia que ahora tenía con ella. Preguntándose como seria aquel bebe del cual ella le había escrito que habían tenido juntos, pero que había dejado el vientre de Cat mientras él estaba lejos, y sin enterarse del nacimiento hasta la llegada del cuervo.

Pero esta vez ya conocía a su esposa, y había vivido 4 años con ella. Y conocía a Robb, su primer hijo, y a Sansa, la pequeña niña adorable que había aprendido a decir “papi” poco antes de que Ned se marchara. A la que no conocía era Arya, la bebe que Cat había traído al mundo durante su ausencia.

Sin embargo, la diferencia más grande y preocupante tenía que ver con la guerra en sí. Cuando volvió después de la Rebelión de Robert, volvió después de haber perdido casi todo lo que le importaba (su padre había muerto, junto con sus hermanos Brandon y Lyana), pero había vuelto “triunfante”, porque la guerra había sido ganada. Esta vez era al revés: su hermano Benjen había permanecido a salvo en el Muro, mientras que Catelyn tampoco había corrido peligro, viviendo en Invernalia con sus hijos. Pero Ned había sido derrotado, y ahora tenía que pagar el precio de la derrota.

Balon Greyjoy había exigido al derrotarlos la independencia de las Islas de Hierro, y el título de Rey de las Islas. Ahora las Islas de Hierro se regirían por sus propias leyes, las que habían sido respetadas en la región antes de la conquista de Aegon I. Además, para asegurarse de que no intentarían reconquistar las Islas de Hierro, Balon pidió que cada uno de sus oponentes vencidos enviara a un hijo suyo a vivir a Pyke, donde serían tratados como pupilos, pero serian en realidad prisioneros.

Stannis había sido exento de esta condición, debido al hecho de que no tenía hijos varones, y su única hija acababa de nacer. Balon había perdido el interés en llevarse al hijo de Robert cuando se enteró de que Joffrey contaba con solo 3 días del nombre, y lo había eximido también, con la condición de que el Trono de Hierro le pagaría una gran suma de dinero anual a la Silla de Piedramar en compensación. Pero Robb le había parecido al Greyjoy lo suficientemente mayor como para ser llevado a vivir a las islas, y el chico le interesaba más que cualquier dinero que Eddard pudiera darle.

A lo lejos, Ned pudo ver como las torres de Invernalia aparecían en el horizonte y acelero el paso. Quería reencontrarse con su familia y poder disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba con su hijo, antes de despedirlo por varios años. Lo único que le preocupaba era que iba a decirle a Cat.

La otra vez, recordó el, había vuelto con un niño en brazos; un niño que no era de ella. Le había dolido mucho, y Ned sabía que todavía no había superado ese golpe. Ahora iba a volver con ella para decirle que debía separarse de su primogénito, y enviarlo a vivir a unas islas desconocidas, renunciando a volver a verlo hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Eso sería peor que volver con otro bastardo y exigirle que lo amamantara junto a Arya, pensó Ned.

Pero no era algo que el pudiera evitar, y Catelyn era fuerte; seguro que lo entendería y aceptaría a pesar de su dolor. Al acercarse a Invernalia observo que ella ya estaba esperándolo, junto al pequeño Robb y a Sansa, a quien había tomado de la mano. Finalmente pudo ver que sostenía un bulto con su mano derecha: un bulto de telas abrigadas que envolvían lo que Ned supuso que era su hija desconocida.

El desmonto y abrazo fuertemente a su esposa, besándola. Saludo a Robb, alzo a Sansa para darle un besito en la frente, y observo por primera vez a su nueva hija. Su esposa le había dicho en sus cartas que tenía su color de ojos, y el corto cabello que le había crecido hasta ahora también se parecía más al de él que al castaño rojizo de Catelyn. Pero la niña estaba dormida, así que no la tomo en brazos, por el momento.

Ned sonrió. ¡Era tan lindo volver a casa! Pero sus hijos debían esperar un poco más para recibir la atención de su padre, todavía. Él debía hablar con Catelyn sobre Robb, y después contarle a el sobre el lugar a donde lo llevarían. Y también quería ver a Jon, y asegurarse de que no le hubiera resultado muy duro vivir sin su padre. Robb y Sansa al menos habían tenido una madre que se ocupara de ellos, pero Jon no tenía una, y Cat se había ocupado desde el principio de que nadie se confundiera al respecto.

Decidiendo empezar por informar a su esposa del precio a pagar por la guerra perdida, le dijo en voz baja que necesitaba hablar a solas con ella. Justo entonces Robb le pidió a Ned que hiciera un castillo de nieve con él. A Ned le gustaba jugar con Robb, y no había visto a su hijo durante un año, pero en ese momento tenía otra cosa que hacer. Afortunadamente para Eddard, su esposa se encargó del asunto.

-Robb, tu padre está muy cansado por el viaje. Sera mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo por unas horas. Más tarde podrás jugar con él. Ahora por favor, ve con el maestre Luwin, que es hora de tus lecciones.

El niño obedeció a regañadientes, y Ned acompaño a Catelyn a acostar a Sansa en su cama, porque era la hora de la siesta, y después a la habitación de ella. Ahí encontró un mueble que no había estado cuando Ned se marchó a la guerra: una pequeña cuna en la que dejo a la durmiente Arya. Después de hacer eso los 2 se sentaron en la cama, y ella lo miro a el, expectante y algo preocupada por lo que él iba a decirle.

El había esperado que su esposa se enojara. Que le gritara por permitir que se llevaran a su hijo, que lo insultara por no haber podido defender a su familia, o que se diera vuelta en silencio y se negara a hablarle y mirarlo a los ojos. Pero en lugar de eso, cuando Ned termino de hablar ella lo abrazo fuertemente, mojando las mejillas de Ned con sus lágrimas silenciosas. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Ella no quería alguien a quien echarle la culpa, sino alguien que compartiera sus penas y con quien pudiera llorar.

Se metieron en la cama, y así permanecieron abrazados en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de Arya, que acababa de despertarse. Catelyn levanto a la bebe de la cuna, se sentó en la cama con la niña en brazos y le dio del pecho. Ned beso a Cat y salió del cuarto, diciéndole que iba a buscar a Robb para construir el castillo de nieve que le había prometido.

Pero el niño al que Eddard salió a buscar, en realidad era Jon. Y lo encontró en su habitación, jugando con un caballo de madera. Cuando el padre entro en su cuarto, el chico lo miro y permaneció sentado, diciendo solamente “hola padre”, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Jon, ¿te ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Ned, sentándose a su lado.

-No, padre. No me pasa nada.

Ned sin embargo supo por la manera en la que su hijo evadió su mirada que no estaba diciéndole la verdad. Esto lo entristeció, porque Jon jamás le había mentido. Ahora parecía que había dejado de confiar en su padre debido a su prolongada ausencia. Se preguntó que podía decirle al pequeño para que volviera a hablarle con confianza, y al final decidió proponerle construir un castillo de nieve juntos, pensando que mientras jugaran tal vez Jon se atreviera a revelar lo que lo preocupaba. El niño acepto la propuesta, contento.

-Ven, vamos a la Torre del Maestre a buscar a Robb. El quería que hiciéramos un castillo de nieve desde que llegue.- Dijo Ned.

-¿Robb también va a jugar?- Pregunto Jon, extrañamente sorprendido.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Es que a Lady Stark no le gusta que juegue con él. Siempre que estamos juntos en el patio se enoja y me ordena que me aleje de él. O sino le pide a Robb que la acompañe a otro lado, o lo manda con el maestre Luwin para sus lecciones.

-¿Y tú no tienes lecciones, Jon?

-No. Cuando yo le pregunte a Lady Catelyn si yo no debía tener clases también ella se enfadó y me dijo que no va a ser ella quien se ocupe de mi educación, y que mientras sea ella quien esté a cargo de Invernalia yo no tendré clases. Dijo que no era culpa suya que… yo existiera, y que si fuera por ella… no me encontraría viviendo aquí. Y también dijo que los… bastardos como yo… no tienen títulos… ni castillos… y no necesitan… saber esas cosas.- Mientras decía eso su voz se fue quebrando hasta terminar hablando entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes: ahora yo estoy a cargo de Invernalia. Vas a tener clases con el maestre Luwin si quieres, y podrás jugar con tu hermano Robb sin problemas. Catelyn no te molestara mas.- Le aseguro Ned, abrazándolo.

Eddard se sintió culpable. Por lo visto su esposa había maltratado a Jon demasiado durante su ausencia. Cuando Ned había partido para luchar contra los Greyjoy, Jon no había aprendido todavía el significado de la palabra “bastardo”. Ahora no solo parecía entenderla a la perfección, sino que estaba dolorosamente consciente de ser uno.

Ned sabía que Catelyn era una mujer amable en situaciones normales, pero desde el principio había tratado a Jon como si él hubiera elegido no ser hijo de ella. A veces se preguntaba si no sería mejor decirle la verdad, pero no estaba seguro. Ella podía enojarse más porque el había desconfiado de ella, y podía vengarse delatándolo frente a Robert. No creía que de verdad fuera a hacer eso, pero era mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios.

Jon se calmó, se secó las lágrimas y fueron a buscar a Robb. Éste se entusiasmó mucho ante la idea de construir el castillo prometido con su padre y su hermano. Y a Eddard no le pareció que su hijo mayor estuviera sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Jon también jugaría con él, sino más bien contento. Tal vez Catelyn no había insultado a Jon delante de su hermano mayor, y este no tuviera razones para pensar que no debían estar juntos. O tal vez, Robb sabía que Ned quería a sus 2 hijos por igual, y que quería que se quisieran y respetaran mutuamente, como hermanos. Tal vez, Robb quería a su hermano Jon, y lo veía como a un igual. Tal vez le parecía que, a pesar de la opinión que su madre pudiera tener, jugar con él era lo más normal del mundo.

Y mientras armaban el castillo juntos, Ned no pudo evitar notar lo felices que estaban sus hijos en ese momento: los 2 juntos, ayudándose mutuamente y jugando con la nieve. El también estaba feliz, porque no hay mayor alegría para un padre que la felicidad de sus hijos. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste, porque sabía que eso no iba a durar. Sus hijos iban a separarse otra vez en poco tiempo, y pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y que comenten sus opiniones. Si quieren hacer sugerencias para mis próximos capítulos, también están bienvenidos.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo transcurre un año después del prologo, en Pyke.

Con fuerza ayudo a Theon a levantar su bote y llevarlo hasta la orilla. Era lo bastante grande como para que 6 personas entraran en el al mismo tiempo, y a los 2 chicos les costaba arrastrarlo. El barniz hacia que la madera brillara con el sol del mediodía al que estaban expuestos.

Theon estaba entusiasmado: había estado esperando para estrenar ese bote desde que su tío Victarion se lo regalara por su onceavo día del nombre, hacia 3 días. Pero durante ese tiempo había llovido sin parar, y no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora, que había amanecido por fin un día sin lluvia ni nubes amenazadoras en el cielo que impidieran la excursión al mar.

Su amigo había intentado convencer a su hermana mayor, Asha, de que viniera con ellos al viaje de inauguración de la nueva nave, pero esta había perdido hacía tiempo el interés por los botes, que consideraba infantiles, y prefería navegar en el velero que le había regalado su padre hacia un par de lunas, junto con Tris, su mejor amigo. Así que Asha había rechazado la invitación de Theon, y solamente Robb fue con el.

El pequeño estaba contento de que Theon, quien muchas veces lo había ignorado y rechazado por ser demasiado “infantil”, por fin decidiera invitarlo a participar de sus juegos. Pero a su vez lo aterraba la idea de meterse a la parte profunda del mar, donde no podría hacer pie en caso de caerse del bote. Sus experiencias acuáticas de sus años en Invernalia se limitaban a algunos chapuzones en los estanques cercanos al Bosque de Dioses, pero el agua de los estanques era bebible, y siempre que el se había metido ahí, había estado bajo la supervisión de un adulto. Desde que había llegado a Pyke había ido animándose progresivamente a aventurarse en esa gran masa de agua salada que siempre estaba en movimiento, pero todavía no se había metido más allá del punto en el que el agua le llegaba al cuello, y no estaba precisamente ansioso por hacerlo ahora.

Pero Robb no iba a portarse como un chiquillo asustado delante de Theon: lo último que quería era que su amigo lo burlara por comportarse como un bebe. Así que cuando llegaron a la orilla él se metió en el bote con el otro chico, tomo un remo, y se dispuso a hacerlo avanzar hacia la parte profunda, sin quejarse y tratando de parecer valiente. Theon no le dedico ningún comentario burlón, pero la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara cada vez que lo miraba hizo que Robb dudara de su habilidad para ocultar sus miedos.

-Robb, ¡debes remar más rápido! ¡Estamos girando!- Le dijo Theon de pronto.

Y era verdad: el bote estaba girando para el lado de Robb, porque el no podía remar con la misma fuerza y velocidad que su amigo más grande. Se esforzó por aumentar la velocidad, y noto como el bote iba volviendo a su dirección original. Cuando logro ponerlo en posición perpendicular al mar, giro la cabeza para mirar a Theon y conseguir un comentario de aprobación por haber remado más rápido que el, al menos por unos segundos.

Pero Theon no dijo nada, y Robb se dio cuenta de que había soltado su remo. El bote se había enderezado porque Theon había dejado de remar, y no porque Robb hubiera aumentado la velocidad. El niño bajo la cabeza desilusionado mientras que el otro chico volvía a sujetar su remo, comenzando otra vez a remar, pero más lentamente que antes, al ritmo de Robb.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a una profundidad que al Greyjoy le pareció suficiente, y se detuvieron. Cada uno tomo una caña de pescar y se quedaron charlando un rato, a la espera de que algún pez picara el anzuelo.

Robb observo el paisaje: el mar rodeándolo por todos lados, brillando con la luz del sol, la isla de Pyke con el castillo de los Greyjoy si miraba para atrás, las otras islas de hierro a lo lejos por un lado, y por el otro una figura lejana e indefinida: el resto de Poniente. Robb sabía que nadie lo podía ver desde ninguno de esos lugares, y fue consciente de lo pequeño que era: un punto invisible dentro de un bote que, en la distancia, también era invisible. Robb trato de distraerse de esos pensamientos, porque no le gustaba sentirse pequeño, y menos aun cuando se encontraba en un medio en el cual no sabía manejarse.

Después de estar un largo rato intentando pescar algo, y consiguiendo solamente un pequeño pececito de rayas amarillas y negras que Robb logro pescar, decidieron emprender el camino de regreso. Theon remo primero para girar el barco hasta quedar mirando a la costa, y cuando lo hubo hecho Robb remo también, avanzando lentamente pero en línea recta hacia la orilla.

-Bueno, creo que el mar no es tan traicionero después de todo. Tal vez me meta un poco más profundo mañana, para que nademos juntos.- Propuso Robb, que tras la tranquila excursión había decidido que quería aprender a nadar.

-En realidad, Robb, el mar _si_ es traicionero. Pero no seriamos valientes si solamente nos atreviéramos a hacer cosas fáciles, tranquilas y seguras. Además, tienes más posibilidades de salir lastimado jugando a pegarnos con espaditas de madera que remando. Es más: yo ya te deje más moretones de los que puedas contar, y no te da miedo entrenar conmigo. Yo debería sentirme ofendido por eso, ¿no te parece?- Respondió Theon, divertido.

Robb asintió como respuesta, sonriendo contento porque su amigo lo había incluido entre los “valientes”. Definitivamente, iba a aprender a nadar, y a demostrarle a Theon, y a si mismo más que nada, que el verdaderamente merecía que lo reconocieran como tal. Un montón de agua salada en movimiento no podía asustarlo, se dijo.

-¡Robb, tírate!- Grito Theon de pronto. Robb iba a preguntarle por qué, pero su amigo salto al agua y se hundió sin decir más. Asustado, se dio vuelta para averiguar que sucedía justo a tiempo para ver la ola gigante que estaba a punto de reventar encima suyo. El bote se sacudió con fuerza, y Robb cayó al agua con un grito.

Cerró los ojos al caer, porque sabía que abrirlos solo le provocaría dolor. Contuvo el aire que no había dejado escapar con su grito, y pataleo con fuerza, tratando de llegar a la superficie. Pero teniendo los ojos cerrados y siendo sacudido incesantemente por las olas, pronto perdió conciencia de donde estaba el suelo arenoso y donde el límite entre el agua y el aire que tanto ansiaba respirar.

Empezó a soltar aire de a poco, porque no soportaba la presión de sus pulmones cargados. Pataleo más fuerte, desesperándose. Una ola lo sacudió hacia abajo, chocándolo fuertemente contra la arena. El golpe hizo que le doliera el brazo, que fue el miembro con el que aterrizo. Pero también le indico que estaba tocando el suelo: si bien eso quería decir que estaba tan lejos de la superficie como podía estarlo, también quería decir que sabía para dónde ir.

Robb se impulsó con las piernas, desprendiéndose de la arena y pataleando tan rápidamente como pudo hacia arriba. Pero no pudo retener el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, y lo soltó antes de llegar arriba. Tampoco logro evitar inspirar el agua, que lastimo su nariz y su garganta, ardiéndole. Siguió dando brazadas y patadas hasta que no pudo más. Pocos segundos antes de perder la conciencia sintió que alguien lo agarraba, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo.

Despertó tosiendo agua salada, tendido sobre la arena, a la orilla del mar. La garganta y la nariz le ardían, pero ahora pudo respirar. Frente a él se encontraba Asha, que tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho. Robb supuso que había estado haciéndole las maniobras extrañas que hacian los Hombres Ahogados para devolverles la vida a los ahogados: presionar rítmicamente el pecho de la persona inconsciente haciéndola respirar hasta que esta despierte.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto ella.

-Sí. Muchas gracias, lady Asha.- Respondió Robb, incorporándose.

-Por supuesto que está bien: solo es un poco de agua.- Refunfuñó Theon, que al parecer también estaba presente.

-Un poco de agua puede llegar a matarte, Theon.- Le recordó la muchacha a su hermano.

-¿Y? _Lo que está muerto nunca muere. Sino que se levanta más duro y más fuerte_.- Recito Theon –A Robb le vendría bien un poco de peligro.

-Robb ya es bastante valiente para la edad que tiene. Tu eres el inmaduro que debería crecer de una buena vez, y dejar de actuar como un chiquillo celoso cuando tu amigo casi se ahoga.- Lo reprendió Asha –Y ya es hora de almorzar, así que les sugiero que vayan a buscar algo de ropa seca y vengan a comer, si no quieren pasar hambre hasta la cena.

Con esto, Asha se fue caminando hasta alcanzar a Tristifer, que se dirigía a donde estaban ellos para ver qué pasaba, y se lo llevo adentro del castillo mientras que hablaban, probablemente de la reciente resurrección de Robb.

-¡Vamos, Stark! ¿Quieres perderte el almuerzo, acaso?- Lo urgió con impaciencia Theon, que estaba parado frente a él.

Robb se levantó rápidamente y siguió a su amigo hasta el castillo, decidido a no irritarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho ahogándose. Era su único amigo, y no quería que lo volviera a ignorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si les gusto, por favor dejen comentarios. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia para mi fic, también me gustaría saberlo.  
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, el capitulo transcurre en Pyke, 1 año después que el anterior.

Su espada de entrenamiento apenas había chocado un par de veces con la de Robb cuando este grito.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Theon, irritado.

-¡Me lastimaste! Mira: me está sangrando el brazo.

Theon se acercó y vio una línea de sangre saliendo de un corte superficial cerca del codo del niño. No era nada grave; Theon había recibido cortes peores entrenando con sus hermanos mayores, antes de que murieran por la independencia de las Islas, y con Tris, durante el poco tiempo que este había vivido en Pyke. Hacía varios meses que el joven había partido a Marea Negra, sin explicación alguna. Tristifer se llevaba bien con todos en la familia, y si bien era mayor que Theon, todavía no era un adulto, y podía haber seguido viviendo en Pyke hasta cumplir los 16, como había sido el plan desde el principio. El sospechaba que la desaparición de Tristifer se debía a su relación secreta con Asha, de la cual Theon se había enterado viéndolos besarse en la playa desde lejos.

Sea como fuere, lo importante era que ahora Tris se había marchado, y Theon no tenía con quien practicar excepto con Robb, y el niño no sabía usar las espadas de torneo: solo había usado las de madera hasta ese momento. No era ni de lejos un rival para Theon, que lo podía vencer con los ojos cerrados sin sufrir ningún rasguño (o eso creía). Pero era todo lo que tenía, y no iba a perderlo por una tontería como esta.

-Ven conmigo, Robb. Vamos a buscar agua para lavarte eso. Si quieres después podemos continuar con espadas de madera, así no te lastimas.- Le dijo para animarlo.

El pequeño lo siguió, pero sin embargo le dijo:

-No quiero seguir con espadas de madera. Esas son para niños, y nadie de aquí las usa. Voy a aprender a luchar con espada de torneo, como tú.

Theon sonrió, en parte porque ver a ese pequeño de 7 días del nombre rechazar la idea de luchar con espadas de madera alegando que “son para niños” le daba gracia. Pero también sonrió de orgullo, porque se dio cuenta de que Robb lo admiraba, y lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir.

Theon era el menor de los hijos de su padre, y como tal, jamás había sido un ejemplo para nadie. Para Rodrik había sido tan solo un bebe que nació cuando él ya tenía edad suficiente para ser parte de la tripulación de un barco de la Flota de Hierro y pelear en batallas. Para Maron había sido un hermano pequeño, que hacía las veces de paje y escudero. Y para Asha era el hermanito al que podía molestar cuando quisiera, sabiendo de antemano que se saldría con la suya. Era de lo más irritante y deprimente saber lo insignificante que era para toda su familia. Incluso su madre había dejado de prestarle atención, estando demasiado abatida desde la muerte de sus hijos mayores y preferidos.

Para Robb debería ser al revés, pensó Theon. Él era el hijo primogénito de Eddard Stark, y si bien tenía un medio hermano de su misma edad, por lo que Robb le había contado Jon era más pequeño físicamente que él, y no era más rápido para aprender cosas. Además, el hijo legítimo era Robb, y era el más importante de la familia. ¡Qué cambio debería ser para el vivir en Pyke, donde era el más pequeño, y no formaba parte de la familia!

-De acuerdo, Robb. Pero será mejor que uses armadura a partir de ahora.- Theon acepto al final.

-¿Acaso tu usaras armadura también?- Pregunto el chico.

-Yo no. Los hijos del hierro no usamos armadura, porque luchamos desde el mar, con nuestros barcos, y las armaduras no nos permitirían nadar.- Explico Theon.

-Entonces, yo tampoco usare armadura. Si tú no la necesitas, yo tampoco la necesito.

Theon no se molestó en intentar convencerlo: en los 2 años que habían vivido juntos, Theon había aprendido que cuando quería, Robb podía ser imposiblemente testarudo. Además, le gustaba que su amigo fuera valiente. Era una cualidad que el respetaba en todas las personas, y de alguna manera Theon creía que la valentía de Robb estaba por lo menos un poco relacionada con el deseo que el pequeño sentía por imitarlo.

Así que llegaron a la cocina y pidieron un balde de agua para Robb. Este se lavó rápidamente, ansioso por volver al patio de prácticas y demostrar sus habilidades, aunque su resistencia y perseverancia, eran para Theon las únicas cualidades en las que el chico se destacaba a esa corta edad. Cuando hubo quitado todo rastro de sangre de su herida, y comprobado que no seguía sangrando, devolvió el balde con lo que quedaba de agua, y volvieron a salir.

Cuando llegaron al patio se pararon uno frente al otro, en el centro, porque no había nadie más entrenando en ese momento y tenían todo el espacio para ellos. Theon se puso en guardia, con el escudo en alto y la espada lista para frenar la espada de Robb, decidido a dejarle a su amigo dar el primer golpe.

El chico lo miro atentamente, y frunció el ceño al ver que Theon no atacaba, pero no se movió. Él le sostuvo la mirada, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que atacara primero, pero el niño no parecía querer obedecer. Theon comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería mejor atacar el primero para empezar la pelea de una buena vez cuando llego: una rápida estocada que golpeo su costilla izquierda, seguida de otra en el hombro.

Theon tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no le costó mucho esfuerzo detener sus mandobles y hacerlo retroceder, así que pronto lo tuvo defendiendo y esquivándolo, mientras él lo atacaba y lo encerraba. Pocos minutos después volvió a lastimar a Robb sin querer. El chico grito de dolor, y Theon bajo su espada, creyendo que la herida había puesto fin a la batalla, por el momento. Pero Robb sonrió y alzo la suya velozmente, llevándola hasta el cuello de Theon, donde hizo un corte superficial.

Esto fastidio a Theon: le había dejado ventaja a Robb para animarlo, pero que él le ganara no era ni remotamente parte del plan. Él tenía ya 12 días del nombre, edad suficiente para ser un escudero. Y era además el príncipe heredero de la Silla de Piedramar. Ser vencido por un niño de las tierras verdes era humillante. Theon dejó caer su espada con fuerza, en señal de derrota y frustración. Esperaba que Robb se burlara de él y alardeara de sus proezas, como cualquier otro niño hubiera hecho si acabara de vencer a un chico mayor por primera vez. Pero la voz provocativa que hablo a continuación no era la del chico:

-¡Robb! Veo que ya lograste vencer a Theon. ¡Felicidades! No es que mi hermanito sea gran cosa, pero para un niño de tu edad está bastante bien.- Era Asha, quien había llegado en el peor momento posible: justo a tiempo para verlo derrotado por Robb.

-Bueno Theon, yo pensaba retarte cuando terminaras con Robb, asumiendo que ganarías.- Ahora que se dirigía a él directamente, su tono paso a ser indignantemente burlón, consiguiendo ofender a Theon- Pero por lo visto será Stark quien tenga el honor. ¿Aceptas, Robb?- Dijo, volviendo a su voz normal al dirigirse al chico.

-Es muy amable, lady Asha, pero yo no lucho con mujeres.- Le respondió Robb educadamente.

-¡No me digas que eres de aquellos que creen que las chicas no luchamos! Son tonterías. Una mujer fuerte y bien entrenada puede perfectamente vencer a un hombre. Pero no te preocupes: si todavía no te atreves a luchar conmigo, retare a Theon. ¿Aceptas, hermano, o ya has sufrido suficiente humillación por un día?

Asha lo había provocado tanto que no le quedó otra que aceptar. Con una sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio su hermana lo enfrento. Theon logro rasgarle la ropa y le dio unos golpes que probablemente dejarían moretones, pero terminó en el piso en menos de 5 minutos. Cuando Asha se fue, dejándolo otra vez solo con Robb, él se levantó furioso, diciéndose que algún dio sería un hombre adulto y tendría la fuerza suficiente para mostrarle a su hermana su lugar.

Pero por el momento, las fuerzas que tenía lo habían abandonado. Le dijo a Robb que estaba cansado y quería estar solo, y se fue a la playa. Ahí se distrajo tirando piedritas al mar, haciéndolas rebotar en el agua. No volvió a entrar hasta la hora de la cena, cuando se le hubo pasado el malhumor lo suficiente como para volver a ver a su hermana en la mesa sin empezar una incivilizada guerra de comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen comentarios o sugerencias, por favor haganmelas! Me encantaría saber lo que opinan de lo que escribí.


	4. Asha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez mas, un año después, en Pyke.

Robb le entrego el pergamino en el que había dibujado el mapa de Poniente, y en la que había marcado los distintos reinos, con sus distintas casas gobernantes y los castillos de dichas casas. Solo era un mapa general, con las grandes casas de Poniente, porque ella no hubiera podido enseñarle al chico sobre todas las familias nobles de Poniente ni aunque quisiera, ya que ni ella las sabía. Tenía pensado hacerlo estudiar más a fondo sobre las Islas de Hierro, de donde ella si podía decir todas sus casas de memoria, y los miembros de estas. Además, iba a tener que aprender sobre la nobleza del Norte para enseñársela también, porque algún día el pequeño iba a gobernar en esa región, y debía saber quiénes vivían allí.

Asha suspiro mientras examinaba el trabajo de su alumno. Ser la tutora de un niño era algo que jamás había creído que haría. Ella era mucho mejor luchando, o navegando barcos. No le hubiera molestado que su padre le pidiera que le enseñara a Robb a usar el hacha, o que lo tomara como su escudero. Pero esto era irritante, y si no estuviera totalmente convencida de que su padre la tomaba en serio, lo hubiera tomado como una señal de subestimación, o un intento de enseñarle cual era “el rol de una mujer”.

Aun sabiendo que la tarea no estaba pensada como un insulto, Asha se había quejado con Lord Balon por ella.

-Si te interesa la educación de Stark, escribe a la Ciudadela para que nos envíen un maestre. Ellos saben todo lo que Robb debe aprender, y si el chico viviera en Invernalia seria educado por uno de ellos.

-No voy a llamar a un maestre de la Ciudadela. Hasta donde yo sé, son unos inútiles, incapaces de curar una simple herida causada por un juego de Danza del Dedo. Además, la Ciudadela está en el Dominio, y los que estudian ahí son de las tierras verdes. Los Hombres de Hierro no necesitamos a esa gente.- Había sido la respuesta de su padre.

Asha no lo contradijo, porque si había un hombre al que ella respetaba, este era su padre. Y aparte, el tema de los maestres y su relación con la prematura muerte de su hermano Urrigon era uno de los pocos tabúes que tenían en su familia. Entonces, en lugar de insistir, Asha había propuesto llevar a Robb a Diez Torres, donde el Lector de Harlaw podría educarlo perfectamente y sin problemas. Pero Balon Greyjoy había rechazado la idea, diciendo que quería al heredero de Lord Stark en Pyke. Y Asha había terminado por aceptar la tarea que su padre le imponía.

Volviendo al presente, la joven comprobó que la consigna que su alumno había hecho estaba bien, a pesar de que su letra era apenas legible. Iba a tener que insistir en que se esforzara con su caligrafía, pensó ella.

-Esto está muy bien, Robb. Pero te falto una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Las Islas de Hierro, por supuesto.

-¡Pero yo las puse! Aquí están, ¿no las ves?- Protesto Robb, señalándolas.

-Ahí veo un montón de manchitas deformes, y una inscripción que dice “Islas de Hierro”. Pero ¿Cuál de estas es Pyke? ¿Cuál es Harlaw? ¿Y por qué Viejo Wick tiene el mismo tamaño que Gran Wick?

Cuando el niño se quedó mirándola, sin saber que responder, ella le indico que corrigiera lo que le había marcado. Robb parecía fastidiado, pero obedeció igualmente. Asha tenía ya 16 días del nombre, y probablemente esa era la edad que había tenido la madre de Robb cuando este nació. Tal vez, pensó ella, fuera por eso que la tomaba tan en serio: ella era una adulta, y no una igual, como sí lo era Theon para él.

Una vez que Robb hubo terminado de hacer una representación pasable de las Islas Asha lo dejo en libertad por fin. El salió corriendo, probablemente a ver si Theon quería jugar a algo con él, y ella fue al cuarto de su madre. Alannys había sido profundamente afectada por la muerte de sus hijos mayores, y no se había recuperado de su perdida. Lord Balon apenas le prestaba atención, y Theon era demasiado inmaduro para comprenderla, y estaba de alguna manera enojado con ella por su aparente falta de interés en él. Asha era la única que la comprendía, y que le hacía compañía de vez en cuando.

La encontró sentada sobre una silla, trabajando en lo que parecían ser un par de guantes de seda. Su madre era buena cosiendo, y le había enseñado a Asha a hacerlo cuando ella era una niña, pero ella nunca había compartido el interés de su madre en las actividades propias de su género.

-Buenos días, madre.- Saludo, tomando asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la de Alammys.

-Buenos días, Asha. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, creo. Robb todavía no fingió tener jaquecas para evitar mis lecciones, así que no debo ser tan terrible como maestra.- Se rió ella - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estas cosiendo?

-Estoy haciendo unos guantes de seda para ti, mi niña. Serán cómodos, delicados y de color negro, con detalles dorados. Los colores de tu casa, para que los tengas siempre contigo, y los recuerdes.- Respondió su madre con una sonrisa de ternura y mirándola con sus brillantes ojos que siempre parecían húmedos.

-Pero madre, yo jamás olvidare mi casa, ¿no lo sabes? Viví toda mi vida en Pyke, veo el escudo de mi casa flameando sobre nuestro castillo y en los barcos de la Flota de Hierro todos los días, y la frase “Nosotros no Sembramos” me resulta tan familiar que esas bien podrían haber sido mis primeras palabras. Es muy amable de tu parte, mama, pero no hace falta que te preocupes de que yo olvide que soy una Greyjoy, porque eso no pasara.- Intento tranquilizarla Asha.

-Hija mía, tu eres digna de tu apellido, y un orgullo para toda la familia, pero eres una niña. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que no te perderás cuando tu padre te entregue en matrimonio, y vayas a vivir a la casa de tu esposo, lejos de nosotros?- Expreso la madre su preocupación.

Asha no supo que responder a esa pregunta. Ella siempre había sido segura de sí misma, y confiaba plenamente en que sus habilidades no eran en ningún sentido inferiores a las de los hombres. Y la mayoría de estos habían aprendido a respetarla como guerrera y marinera. Muchos la trataban con la misma familiaridad y camaradería con la que hablaban entre ellos, y ella se sentía orgullosa de eso.

Pero en el fondo, Asha sabía que como mujer que era, no podía ser así toda su vida. Su padre le buscaría un marido tarde o temprano, y ella dejaría de vivir en Pyke, y tendría que cambiar su apellido por el de él. Se esperaría que tuviera hijos, y si no tenía suerte su marido se pondría celoso de su comportamiento relajado y provocativo con otros hombres, o se sentiría avergonzado de que su esposa fuera igual de exitosa que el luchando y navegando, y la confinaría en una torre, privándola de su libertad. El simple hecho de pensar en esto la desanimaba, pero no iba a mostrarle sus dudas y preocupaciones a su madre; ella ya estaba demasiado preocupada sin necesidad de su colaboración.

-No permitiré que me quiten mi identidad, madre. Si me obligan a casarme, recordare que mi casa será siempre aquella en la que nací, y que esta siempre estará antes que la de mi marido en mis prioridades. Y luchare si es necesario, como siempre lo he hecho, por aquello que más me importa: mi libertad. No me perderé a mí misma, y no me perderás.- Resolvió ella al final, recuperando su seguridad y reconfortando a su preocupada madre.

-Qué bueno es saber eso: que tú no te iras. No creo que podría soportarlo. Llore hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas cuando me entere de lo de Rodrik, y quise morir cuando supe de la muerte de Maron.- Bajo la mirada como si se avergonzara de si misma antes de seguir hablando -A veces sueño con ellos, ¿sabes? Me despierto, y recuerdo que no los volveré a ver, y no encuentro motivos para levantarme. Otras veces olvido lo que sucedió, y voy al patio de prácticas, para verlos entrenar. Una vez me lo encontré a Theon ahí... y le pregunte.... si los había visto... Y el me miro... como si hubiera... enloquecido. Recién ahí... lo recordé.- Al final del relato se le quebró la voz y comenzó a sollozar, mientras le caían lagrimas por las mejillas.

Asha se sorprendió, porque si bien sabía que la perdida de sus hijos había sido devastadora para Anannys, no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud del daño mental que ella había sufrido hasta ahora. Abrazo fuertemente a su madre, y la sostuvo con ternura y firmeza mientras lloraba en su hombro hasta que dejo de sollozar. Finalmente la ayudo a meterse en su cama, y fue a buscarle un poco de sueñodulce para que durmiera tranquila, pensando que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, por ahora. Trato de calmarla, diciéndole que toda estaba bien y que no sucedía nada, cada vez que su madre le preguntaba si creía que estaba loca.

Asha sinceramente no sabia que tan cuerda se encontraba su madre ahora que le había revelado esto, pero la idea de que pudiera estar realmente mal de la cabeza la horrorizaba. Ver a la fuerte y alegre mujer que la había amado y cuidado cuando era niña en ese lamentable estado la entristecía enormemente. Finalmente Alannys respiro profundamente, cerro los ojos e hizo silencio. Cerró las cortinas para evitar que la luz del sol la perturbara, beso a su madre en la frente y se sentó en una silla a su lado, esperando a que se durmiera.

Mientras tanto, se preguntó que debía hacer. Era evidente que no podía dejarla así, sin hacer nada para ayudarla. Tal vez debía hablar con alguien al respecto. Pero ¿Quién la ayudaría? Theon seguramente estaría más perdido que ella en esta situación, y su padre no parecía muy interesado en el sufrimiento de su esposa. Los hombres de hierro eran fuertes, y se reían del dolor. Los llantos de las madres no les concernían, y menos a su padre.

Asha pensó entonces en lo que había hablado con su madre recién. Alannys había mostrado su preocupación de que Asha olvidara a su familia al casarse, y le estaba pidiendo que siempre recordara a su casa. La hija había creído que el temor de su madre provenía de la dolorosa experiencia de perder 2 hijos, y eso era lo que su madre había dado a entender. Pero, ¿y si había querido decir otra cosa, sin darse cuenta? Asha creía que era bastante probable que Alannys extrañara la casa en la que nació, y que después de perder tanto le vendría bien volver a Diez Torres y reunirse con sus hermanos. Probablemente ahí estaría más cómoda y mejor atendida que en Pyke.

Tras comprobar que la respiración de su madre era profunda y sus ojos estaban delicadamente cerrados, salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Se dirigió al estudio de su padre, para hablar con él. Tal vez lograría convencerlo de que hicieran una visita familiar a Diez Torres. Y sino, escribiría a su tío preferido, Rodrik Harlaw, para que el los invitara.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que ahora que tenía un plan, volvía a ser la Asha de siempre: enérgica, despreocupada y segura de sí misma. Con un poco de suerte, nada ni nadie la haría cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea del fic es centrar la historia en Robb y en Theon, pero me pareció que quedaría incompleto si no incluía a los otros personajes de Pyke, así que va a haber varios personajes POV diferentes.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
> Por favor, si tienen algo que decir sobre mi fic, sepan que los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos!


	5. Alannys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un año después, en las Islas de Hierro.

Sentada en su tocador se miró al espejo. Estaba ataviada en un elegante vestido negro, que era el color que llevaba vistiendo desde hacía 4 años, y llevaba puesto un collar de perlas. El cabello lo tenía corto, y no necesitaba recogerlo. Había comenzado a usarlo así desde que empezó a encanecer, hacia un tiempo.

Estaba elegante, y relativamente bonita, teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca había poseído ninguna belleza especial, y que tenía ya 43 años: edad en la que el cabello se teñía de gris y las arrugas comenzaban a aparecer. También era una edad ideal para tener nietos, pero eso no iba a poder ser. Sus hijos mayores, que ahora tendrían edad para tener hijos, ya no estaban. Asha era una mujer adulta, pero no estaba casada, ni tampoco comprometida, así que no podía esperar nada de ella. Y Theon tenía ahora 14 días del nombre, lo que quería decir que seguía siendo un niño. Alannys dudaba mucho que fuera a vivir para sostener en brazos a su primer nieto.

Suspiro, tratando de alejar esos horribles pensamientos de su mente. No tenía sentido lamentarse por aquello que no podía ser cambiado. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose a la puerta del castillo, donde su familia y Robb, el pequeño pupilo de Balon, la esperaban. Les dedico una sonrisa, para que supieran que estaba bien: sus hijos se preocupaban mucho por ella últimamente, y no quería que se asustaran. Theon devolvió la sonrisa con naturalidad, pero Asha no parecía convencida.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, podemos ir a los establos a buscar los caballos. Sera un viaje corto, así que compartiremos. No estoy pienso hacer de nuestra procesión a Puerto Noble un desfile público. Además, Victarion tendrá que traerlos de vuelta después, y cuantos menos sean mejor.- Anuncio el rey Balon –Alannys, tu iras con Asha. Yo llevare a Theon conmigo, y mi hermano compartirá su caballo con Stark.- Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia las caballerizas, indicando tácitamente que lo siguieran.

Victarion ya estaba ahí, con los caballos preparados. Una yegua de tamaño reducido y pelaje marrón para las mujeres de la casa, un caballo color grisáceo para él y Robb, y un gran semental negro para el rey y su hijo. Asha la ayudo a montar, y luego se subió ella. Finalmente iniciaron la procesión al puerto, que tomo un poco más que una hora al trote.

Cuando llegaron al puerto abordaron el Viento Negro. Era un barco nuevo que habían comprado para Asha, y ella había pedido llevar a la familia en el para poder mostrárselo a su tío Rodrik en la isla de Harlaw. Su padre había aceptado sin objeciones, pues estaba orgulloso de su hija, y quería que la vieran como la mujer del hierro que era, capitaneando su propio barco. Alannys también estaba orgullosa de su hija, y estaba segura de que iba a extrañarla. Porque si bien la familia se quedaría en Diez Torres solamente por 15 días, por el cuadragésimo cumpleaños de Rodrik Harlaw, ella iba a quedarse a vivir ahí, según le había contado su hija.

Las islas estaban cerca, el mar estaba tranquilo y el clima era favorable, así que el viaje tomo menos de 3 días. Su hermano Rodrik vino personalmente a recibirlos a la orilla.

-Bienvenido a Harlaw, Su Alteza.- Saludo Rodrik a su cuñado con una reverencia.

-Le agradezco su invitación, lord Rodrik. Y le deseo un feliz día del nombre.- Respondió este.

-Hermana querida, ¿Cómo estás?- Se dirigió entonces a ella.

-Muy bien, hermanito. Espero que no te moleste mi presencia en Diez Torres.- Dijo Alannys humildemente a su hermano.

-¡Tonterías! Tú siempre fuiste mejor compañía que Gwynesse, y yo no me quejo de que ella viva conmigo. Eso sí: apreciaría mucho que no reclames Diez Torres para ti mientras viva.- Dijo el, medio en serio y medio en broma. Después se dirigió a Asha, algo juguetonamente -¿Esta es mi sobrina? ¿La capitana del famoso Viento Negro? ¿Qué le sucedió a la pequeña que jugaba con muñecas de trapo a orillas del mar?

-¿Y qué le sucedió a mi tío? ¿Dónde está el Lector de Harlaw, quien no dejaba sus libros ni para usar el retrete?- Lo provoco Asha en respuesta.

-¡Veo que mi sobrina es una muchacha atrevida! Pues aquí está el Lector de Harlaw: no he cambiado en absoluto. Deje mis libros en Diez Torres solamente porque si llegara a llover, no tengo intención de mojarlos.- Se defendió el. Después lo miro a Theon, y exclamo -¡Y aquí esta Theon! ¿Te acuerdas de tu tío?

-Sí, me acuerdo. Viniste a Pyke cuando Rodrik cumplió 16 días del nombre, y te quedaste un tiempo con nosotros. Tú fuiste el que me enseñó a leer.- Recordó el menor de los Greyjoy.

-Así es. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde entonces! Seguro que ahora tu estas cerca de cumplir los 16.

Theon sonrió, contento de que lo creyeran mayor de lo que era. El chico tenía 14 días del nombre, pero era relativamente alto, y fuerte, y podía pasar perfectamente por un joven de 16. Su rostro sin embargo seguía siendo el de un niño, con su piel suave y sin el pelo facial típico de los adultos. Rodrik entonces poso su mirada en Robb Stark, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quién es este niño pelirrojo de aquí? Alannys, no recuerdo que me hayas dicho que tuviste otro hijo desde que nos vimos. ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?

-No es mi hijo, Rodrik. Su nombre es Robb Stark, y es el pupilo de Balon. Su padre es Lord Eddard Stark, el Señor de Invernalia.- Le informo ella.

-¡Con razón! Ya pensaba yo que no se parecía en absoluto a ustedes. Pero parece ser un chico fuerte, y no parece haberse mareado en el viaje, como la mayoría de la gente de las tierras verdes que viajan en barco. Dime Robb, ¿te gustan las islas de Hierro?- Le pregunto Rodrik al niño.

-No lo sé: por ahora solo conozco Pyke, y creo que me gusta. Me gusta nadar en el mar, y andar en bote o en velero. Me gusta jugar con la arena y trepar sobre las rocas. Pero a la isla en sí, creo que le falta algo.- Respondió tímidamente el chico.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Rodrik, curioso.

-No hay ningún bosque en la isla. No hay árboles, apenas si hay algunas plantas pequeñas.

-Bueno, las Islas de Hierro nunca han sido un lugar especialmente bueno para que crezcan árboles. Además, como seguramente ya te habrán dicho, los Greyjoy no siembran.- Le informo el lector a Robb.

En ese momento empezó a lloviznar, y el Harlaw los urgió para que montaran en los caballos que el había traído para ellos, y lo siguieran hasta Diez Torres.

Los días que siguieron a su llegada transcurrieron sin eventos importantes. Alannys se reencontró con su hermana mayor, y comprobó que esta tenía más problemas que ella para superar su duelo. Gwynesse no había tenido hijos, y la muerte de su marido la había dejado sin nada. Ahora se aferraba a Diez Torres, insistiendo en que debería ser suya por ser la mayor de los Harlaw.

Rodrik había perdido, al igual que Alannys, 2 hijos en la Rebelión Greyjoy, pero no podía ver signos de aquello en su aspecto, o en su comportamiento. Su disposición era la misma de siempre: normalmente tranquilo e inclinado a la seriedad más que a las bromas, pero contaba también con un aire enérgico y un tono amable tanto en su rostro como en su voz que indicaban que no se trataba de un hombre abatido, sino de uno que había superado las tragedias de su vida.

Los niños, que ya no eran tan pequeños, se entretuvieron explorando las rocas de la orilla. Asha estaba con los adultos la mayor parte del tiempo, ya sea conversando tranquilamente, participando de caminatas por la playa, o entrenando con su tío y su padre. A veces acompañaba a Rodrik a la biblioteca, tal vez para leer, o tal vez para divertirse molestando a su tío durante un rato. También le hizo compañía a Alannys mientras bordaba un par de veces.

Por el día del nombre de Rodrik hicieron un banquete, sirviendo más de 10 platos, y contratando músicos que cantaran y tocaran mientras comían. Todas las casas de la isla de Harlaw estuvieron invitadas, y Alannys hablo con todos los presentes esa noche. No era una mujer muy aficionada a las fiestas, pero tener una de vez en cuando le subía el ánimo.

Una semana después del banquete, su familia partió de vuelta a Pyke. Ella se despidió con un beso de Balon, su marido, a quien había jurado amar y ser fiel desde que eran desconocidos. Se despidió del pequeño Robb, quien a pesar de no ser su hijo había logrado hacerla sonreír de ternura varias veces. Beso en la frente a Theon, el único hijo que le quedaba, sintiéndose culpable por no haber sido una mejor madre para él. Y abrazo a Asha, la hija que siempre la había acompañado. Iba a extrañarlos mucho, pero no se permitió llorar frente a ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si les gusto el capitulo, me encantaría que dejaran algún comentario.  
> Gracias por leer!


	6. Aeron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez en Pyke, un año después.

El joven se arrodillo sobre la arena, como el sacerdote le indico, y Aeron volcó el agua salada que tenía cargada en el pellejo sobre su cara. El chico cerró los ojos hasta que el agua hubo terminado de caer, y después lo miro, expectante.

-Señor Dios que te ahogaste por nosotros, permite que tu siervo Theon Greyjoy renazca del mar, como renaciste tú. Bendícelo con sal, bendícelo con piedra, bendícelo con acero.- Rezo Aeron.

Se trataba de la más común de las bendiciones del Dios Ahogado, aplicable a prácticamente cualquier situación, pero se usaba sobre todo para bendecir a jóvenes que cumplían la mayoría de edad, pasando a ser adultos, o a hombres que iban a la guerra por primera vez.

En este caso, Aeron estaba bendiciendo a su sobrino porque iba a acompañar a su tío Victarion en un viaje a las Ciudades Libres por primera vez. Aeron tenía sus dudas sobre la capacidad del chico  que contaba apenas con 15 días del nombre y no era especialmente maduro. Pero ya era hora de que tuviera su primera experiencia en el saqueo, teniendo en cuenta que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que cumpliera la edad necesaria para capitanear un barco. Así que en lugar de expresar su opinión sobre el joven, acepto bendecir a Theon frente al resto de la familia.

Su sobrino, que seguía arrodillado y mirándolo a los ojos, recito:

-Lo que está muerto no puede morir.

-Lo que está muerto no puede morir- Confirmo Aeron –Sino que se alza de nuevo, más duro y más fuerte.

Con esto Theon se puso de pie, finalizando la “ceremonia”. El rey Balon se acercó a su hijo, satisfecho, y Victarion lo siguió. Ahora estaba listo para viajar a lugares lejanos, saquear ciudades, capturar barcos, violar mujeres y demás. Por supuesto, Aeron sabía que no hacía falta la bendición del Dios Ahogado para todo eso; Euron lo hacía perfectamente, y se mofaba abiertamente de la religión. Pero para su opinión, solo los fieles al dios deberían poder hacerlo.

-Cuando haga mi primer viaje, ¿me bendecirás a mí también?- Oyó Aeron a un niño preguntarle de pronto.

El hombre ahogado se giró para mirar a Robb Stark. Sus claros ojos azules y su brillante pelo castaño rojizo hacían que saltara a la vista que el jovencito no pertenecía a la familia. Pero Aeron lo conocía desde que el chico había llegado a Pyke, y sabia por la forma en que hablaba, por su comportamiento, y por la admiración que sentía por Asha y por Theon, que ese pequeño sería capaz de casi cualquier cosa para ser un hombre de hierro, como ellos.

-Yo solo puedo bendecir a aquellos que crean en el Dios Ahogado, muchacho. Tú has nacido en el Norte, donde los dioses no tienen nombre, y viven en los bosques.- Le respondió al niño.

-Pero ahora vivo en Pyke, y creo en el Dios Ahogado. ¡Por favor, Pelomojado! Dime que debo hacer para conseguir su bendición.- Pidió Robb.

-Los hijos del hierro sumergen a sus hijos en agua salada cuando son recién nacidos, entregándolos a nuestro dios. Puedo hacerte una ceremonia de ahogamiento, si así lo deseas, y convertirte a la fe del Dios Ahogado.- Propuso Aeron entonces.

-Esa sería una pésima idea, tío.- Intervino Asha, tan atrevida como siempre a la hora de opinar -¿Qué diría Lord Eddard Stark si le devolviéramos a su hijo convertido a nuestra fe? No nos lo perdonaría jamás, y probablemente intentaría invadir las Islas de Hierro como venganza, después de ejecutar a Robb con la espada ancestral de su Casa, o como mínimo desheredarlo y mandarlo al Muro.

-¡Mi padre jamás haría algo así!- Se enojó Robb. –El no mata gente sin motivos. Y no hay nada malo en servir en el Muro. Mi tío está en la Guardia de la Noche, y es un hombre honesto y honorable.

-Si el chico quiere su ceremonia de ahogamiento, adelante Aeron. –Ordeno Balon. –No creo que Lord Stark vaya a intentar invadirnos: ya viste como termino la otra guerra.

El Stark sonrió al oír esto, y Aeron le indico que se acercara. Él lo hizo, y se arrodillo frente al mar como Theon lo había hecho.

-Sumerge tu cabeza en el agua, Robb.- Lo instruyo el hombre ahogado. El obedeció.

Aeron sostuvo la cabeza del chico durante un tiempo para que permaneciera bajo el agua. Finalmente permitió que la levantara, e hiciera una larga inspiración. En las ceremonias con recién nacidos normalmente no se mantenía a los bebes sumergidos durante más de unos pocos segundos, pero Robb tenía ya 10 días del nombre, y a Aeron le pareció que hacerlo aguantar la respiración durante medio minuto era justo.

El Pelomojado recito entonces la bendición que había pronunciado para Theon hacia unos minutos, mientras Robb escuchaba atentamente y emocionado. Cuando le toco decir su parte, se escuchó fuerte y clara, la voz de un chico orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, o que por lo menos aparentaba serlo.

-Lo que está muerto no puede morir.

-Lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que se alza de nuevo, más duro y más fuerte.

Y Robb se levantó contento, listo para recibir las palmadas en la espalda de Theon, y el abrazo de Asha, que a pesar de haberse mostrado en contra de convertir al heredero de Invernalia parecía haber encontrado algo de fervor religioso que la había hecho emocionarse y alegrarse con el acto. Balon y Victarion también expresaron sus felicidades al joven.

Cuando volvieron a entrar al castillo para almorzar, discutieron sobre cuando y donde sería el primer viaje del heredero a la Silla de Piedramar. Balon propuso un pequeño viaje a Braavos, en el cual podía comprar productos de las ciudades libres a precios mucho más baratos que en las Islas o en Poniente. Le advirtió a Victarion que si planeaba saquear parte de la ciudad, no debía hacerlo con la bandera del kraken en alto, porque no estaba precisamente interesado en empezar una guerra innecesaria contra Braavos.

Robb pidió formar parte de la excursión, como escudero de Theon, pero este no se lo permitió.

-Eres muy pequeño para este tipo de viajes, Robb. Te llevare conmigo en unos años, cuando seas mayor.

El pequeño insistió, pero no siempre podía conseguir lo que quería, y esta era una de las frustrantes veces en las que se daba cuenta de eso. Aeron se pregunto si el Stark pensaba capitanear un barco algún día. Era muy probable, porque llevaba viviendo en Pyke desde pequeño, y todos sus posibles ejemplos a seguir eran capitanes, o lo serian en un futuro cercano. ¿Acaso sabía Robb que solo viviría en las Islas de Hierro hasta su decimosexto cumpleaños? ¿Sabía que para cuando tuviera edad suficiente para capitanear un barco ya estaría de vuelta en Invernalia? ¿Y que aunque pudiera quedarse más tiempo, nadie le confiaría a un norteño como el un barco de la Flota de Hierro?

Evidentemente no lo sabía, y se iba a llevar una gran decepción cuando lo descubriera. Aeron sabia que el chico nunca podría ser un kraken, porque había nacido siendo un lobo, y eso era algo que no podría cambiar. Podía adaptarse a las Islas de Hierro y convertirse en un lobo de mar, pero no era y nunca iba a ser un Greyjoy. No era asunto suyo, pero esperaba que Robb Stark pudiera adaptarse a su familia de sangre cuando volviera a reunirse con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si hay alguien ahí leyendo mi fic, les prometo volver con Robb y Theon dentro de poco.  
> Ah, y me encantaría recibir comentarios con sus opiniones!


	7. Robb II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, un año después, en Pyke.

-Tómala.- Le dijo Theon, ofreciéndole el hacha –Te dejare comenzar a ti, porque es la primera vez que juegas.

Robb la tomo, y se alejó varios pasos de Theon. Luego examino rápida y disimuladamente el arma que tenía en mano. Esperaba que no tuviera filo, como las espadas de entrenamiento, y se sorprendió al ver que si era filosa. Miro a Theon fugazmente, y observo que estaba sonriendo: probablemente la inseguridad de Robb lo divertía.

Bajo la mirada, intentando evadir la de Theon, y respiro profundamente para animarse. Entonces levanto el hacha y se la lanzo a su amigo, que la atrapo en el aire con un rápido movimiento. Con la sonrisa que rara vez abandonaba su rostro el le lanzo el arma a Robb. Era un pase bajo, y el prefirió saltarla. La recogió nuevamente y se la paso a Theon, que también decidió saltarla, y otra vez se la tiro a Robb.

Ya tenían un ritmo que seguir, y que no abandonarían hasta que uno de los 2 perdiera. Era un poco más lento que la mayoría de las Danzas del Dedo que Robb había visto ser jugadas con anterioridad, porque era la primera vez que él jugaba y todavía tenía que tomarle la mano. Pero le estaba yendo bien, y si Theon no estaba impresionado, por lo menos estaba satisfecho por sus habilidades en el juego, porque estaba divirtiéndose.

Se la pasaron durante varios minutos, hasta que el juego termino abruptamente, con el evento que daba el nombre al juego. Robb grito con todas sus fuerzas, y después se rió a carcajadas para dejar de gritar. Había escuchado una vez a Victarion decir que los Hijos de Hierro se reían del dolor, así que le pareció una buena alternativa. Pero la cara perpleja de Theon demostraba que él no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con la idea de su tío.

-Robb, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto preocupado su amigo.

-Sí, Theon. Un dedo más, un dedo menos, ¿Qué diferencia hay?- Respondió, quitándole importancia.

-¡Vamos! No te quite ningún dedo, ¡todavía tienes los 5 en tu mano! Pero esa herida es muy profunda. ¡Creo que nunca he visto tanta sangre salir de un solo lugar! Ven, tienes que lavarte eso, a ver si puedes salvarte.

-¿Salvarme? ¿No era esto solo un juego?- Pregunto el entonces, preocupándose de pronto. –Nadie muere por jugar a la Danza del Dedo, ¿o sí?

-Normalmente nadie muere, pero te puedes infectar la herida, y el tratamiento es muy doloroso: con fuego y agua marina para evitar infecciones.- Explico Theon, más preocupado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

Después de lavarse, y al ver que la sangre que le salía había disminuido considerablemente en cantidad, decidió vendárselo con un jirón de ropa vieja pero limpia, hasta que se cerrara la herida. Una vez vendado se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego, junto a Theon.

Era una tarde tormentosa, y no podían salir a hacer nada interesante. Ahora que Robb estaba lastimado tampoco podían jugar a nada interesante adentro. Se quedaron en silencio, pensando que hacer, hasta que Theon le pregunto si le había dejado de doler.

-Más o menos. Todavía duele un poco, pero ya estoy un poco grande para lloriquear por una herida que me hice jugando ¿no te parece? Me dijiste que nadie murió jamás por bailar la Danza del Dedo.

-Te dije que _normalmente_ nadie moría por eso, pero si hubo gente que lo hizo. Y hubo muchos hombres que de verdad perdieron sus dedos bailando.

-Pero, si es tan peligroso, ¿Por qué lo juegan?- Pregunto el, algo horrorizado.

Podía entender que los hombres lucharan y dieran sus vidas por amor, honor, familia, y demás cosas; el mismo estaba dispuesto a dar la suya, llegado el caso. Pero exponerse a semejante dolor y peligro sin motivo alguno, y teniendo por oponente a un amigo que no te desea ningún mal, era algo que Robb no lograba comprender. Hasta que el hacha lo hubo cortado había estado seguro de que se trataba de un juego, y por eso había aceptado jugar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de sobre que se trataba.

-Se supone que es divertido: juegas con tus amigos, bailas a un ritmo rápido desafiando a los que juegan contigo, lanzas el hacha y la intentas atrapar. Haces bromas y molestas al resto, tratando de desconcentrarlos. Te ríes de quien pierde y alardeas cuando ganas, mostrando que no te da miedo nadie, y que no te pueden afectar ni tirándote un hacha directo a la cara.- Respondió, volviendo a su tono divertido y arrogante de siempre.

-¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Es una competencia para ver quién es el mejor luchador? ¿Y el más valiente?

-Algo así. Pero más divertido. Es un juego, nada más. Para demostrar quién es el mejor luchador, los Hombres de Hierro luchamos.- Se quedó en silencio. Después de una larga pausa, volvió a hablar. - Mi padre me dijo que va a mandar a construir un barco para mí, y que estará listo para el año que viene. Tú ya tienes 11 días del nombre: eres lo suficientemente mayor como para acompañarme, si quieres hacerlo. ¿Te gustaría viajar en mi barco el año que viene?

-Si, por supuesto.- Dijo Robb. Estaba entusiasmado por la idea, pero creyó que era mejor no demostrarlo tanto. Theon ya sabía que Robb lo admiraba; no quería darle motivos para que se creyera más de lo que era.

-¡Genial! Serás mi escudero, entonces. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber sobre barcos, y tú estarás a mi lado, ayudando con lo que necesite. Y cuando llegue el momento, ¡tal vez tengas tu primera experiencia de batalla!

Esa idea hizo sonreír a Robb. Sabía que las batallas eran peligrosas y sangrientas, pero toda su vida había entrenado para convertirse en uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura que peleaban por causas justas y rescataban doncellas, o en el capitán de un gran barco, fuerte, poderoso y capaz de saquear cualquier ciudad y vencer a cualquier enemigo. Había escuchado canciones sobre caballeros desde antes de que aprendiera a leer, y había vivido con capitanes de barcos y flotas desde su llegada a Pyke. Le hacía ilusión tener la oportunidad de participar de una batalla por fin.

-De acuerdo, si nos quedamos mucho más tiempo aquí sentados mirando cómo se apagan las llamas del hogar, voy a morirme del aburrimiento.- Protesto Robb al cabo de unos minutos. –¿Podemos jugar a algo?

-Con tu mano vendada, a lo único que podemos jugar es Ven-a-mi-castillo. Y yo paso.

Robb se quitó la venda y lo miro, sonriente.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, creo que estás listo para jugar a una guerra… de almohadas.- Theon casi se burló.

Robb cogió uno de los almohadones que había en el sillón, se lo estampo en la cara, y acto seguido salió corriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya vas a ver, Stark! ¡Cuando te atrape, te voy a quitar todos los dedos, empezando por el pequeño que tienes entre las piernas!- Oyó decir a Theon mientras se ponía de pie y salia corriendo tras el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, parece que no les esta gustando mucho mi fic, porque no recibí ningún comentario hasta ahora. Como sea, si a alguno le llegara a parecer bueno, que sepa que apreciaría muchísimo una pequeña review. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Theon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un año después que el capitulo anterior, en el mar, cerca de las Islas de Verano.

El viento le pegaba en la cara, y su cabello se movía con él. El mar se sacudía a su alrededor, y la _Zorra Marina_ (como había decidido llamar a su barco) acompañaba el movimiento de las olas. Pero esto no molestaba a Theon, que se sentía tan cómodo allí como lo hubiera estando en tierra firme. O mejor incluso, porque ahí él era la máxima autoridad, el rey del barco.

Hacía calor, porque estaban en el sur, dirigiéndose hacia las Islas de Verano. Con un poco de suerte conseguirían saquear una pequeña ciudad, llevarse algo de vino, algunos arcos especiales de los que solo se conseguían ahí, un par de thralls y, si encontraba una muchacha lo suficientemente atractiva y que hablara la lengua común de Poniente, se la llevaría como su primera esposa de sal. Y si no, igual podía divertirse sin necesidad de casarse.

-¡Mira, Theon! ¡Un barco mercante se nos acerca!- Exclamo Robb a su lado.

En efecto, un gran barco de las Islas de Verano se aproximaba, en dirección contraria a la de ellos. Era un barco utilizado para el comercio, y no especialmente preparado para una batalla. Theon observo a su amigo, que le sonreía ilusionado. Robb había estado esperando el momento de atacar desde que zarparon, casi una luna atrás. ¿Y por qué no? Pensó Theon. Un abordaje a un barco mercante antes de desembarcar en las Islas no sería mala idea.

Alzando su voz para que sonara estridente y autoritaria dio la orden de aproximarse a la otra nave, y tomarla. Esto entusiasmo a sus hombres, que se apresuraron a obedecerlo con una velocidad que nunca antes habían usado a la hora de acatar órdenes. Theon sonrió y desenvaino su espada. Prefería usar el arco, pero era mejor luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en este caso, porque a estos enemigos en particular era mas fácil vencerlos de ese modo.

Atrás suyo oyó como Robb tomaba una espada. Pensaba luchar, al parecer. Pero incluso aunque los hombres del otro barco no estuvieran preparados para luchar, seguramente serian hombres adultos y algunos de ellos tendrían armas igualmente. Era peligroso, y Robb seguía siendo un niño.

-Robb ¡espera! Necesito que me cubras mientras tomo el otro barco. Toma mi arco, y apunta a cualquiera que intente matarme. Confío en tu puntería.- Le ordeno Theon, entregándole su arma preferida.

Ahora podía estar seguro de que Robb no se pondría en peligro y también de que él no iba a salir herido el tampoco, porque Robb lo protegería. Pero lo mejor era que su amigo no iba a sentirse ofendido, porque iba a luchar a su manera y creía que estaba haciendo un trabajo importante.

Theon espero a que los hombres de la tripulación hubieran colocado una plancha de madera que salvara la distancia entre los barcos para pasarse a la otra nave caminando sobre esta. Sus hombres lo siguieron, soltando gritos de batalla y comenzando el ataque.

La idea no era asesinar mucha gente, sino solo la cantidad necesaria para que los que quedaran se rindieran. Theon comenzó a luchar con uno de los hombres armados que se encontraban defendiendo el barco. Su oponente parecía saber luchar, y bloqueaba los ataques de Theon velozmente, pero por el momento seguía siendo el quien atacaba. La lucha estaba pareja, y por mas que Theon intentaba avanzar sobre el y vencerlo de una vez, no lograba tomarlo desprevenido. En eso estaba cuando, de pronto, oyó detrás suyo el grito de un hombre al ataque. Se giro y se encontró con que era uno de los isleños el que gritaba, y estaba a punto de atravesarle el cuello con una espada.

No tenía tiempo de reaccionar y creyó que moriría sin más, pero justo a tiempo una flecha atravesó la garganta del atacante, y este cayó muerto sin lastimar a Theon. Pero el peligro no termino ahí: aprovechando la distracción del momento, el guardia con el que había estado peleando lanzo una estocada que lo hizo retroceder, y pasar a la defensiva. Ahora era Theon el que bloqueaba, mientras el otro atacaba. Se esforzó por aumentar la velocidad y volver al ataque, pero solo lo conseguía por momentos.

Finalmente el otro se tambaleo con un grito, perdiendo el equilibrio y la concentración por un segundo. Eso fue suficiente para Theon, que puso fin a la vida del hombre con una sola estocada más. Entonces miro más de cerca, para ver si había algo valioso entre las ropas que el guerrero derrotado llevaba puestas. Encontró una especie de muñequera de oro con rubíes incrustados, y se la quitó para quedársela. Pero entonces vio algo que lo detuvo: el hombre tenía una flecha en la pierna. Theon estaba seguro de que había sido disparada por uno de los suyos, porque los isleños eran demasiado buenos en arquería como para dispararle a un compañero por accidente, y también estaba seguro de que había una sola persona de su tripulación que estaba luchando con un arco en ese momento, porque todos preferían el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se guardó la pulsera en un bolsillo de su pantalón, y busco a alguien más con quien luchar. Quedaban pocos armados, pero encontró uno igualmente, y lo ataco sin parar, haciéndolo retroceder. Un minuto más tarde logro dejarlo sangrando con heridas leves, tirado en el piso y suplicando por su vida.

Theon le concedió su pedido, y le pregunto su nombre, pero la respuesta que le dio el isleño (Yhalako Mho) le resultó imposible de pronunciar. Le pregunto entonces si podía hablar en la lengua común de Poniente, y el asintió. Le ofreció entonces perdonarle la vida, a cambio de que fuera su _thrall_. Cuando el guerrero acepto, Theon le explico brevemente lo que implicaba ser un _thrall,_ y las diferencias entre estos y los esclavos. Le dijo que iba a tener que formar parte de su tripulación desde ese momento, y que iba a estar obligado a servirlo. El hombre acepto los términos sin protestar, sabiéndose derrotado y Theon dejo a su nuevo sirviente limpiándose las heridas, y fue a buscar a Robb, que acababa de llegar a la cubierta.

-Robb, ¡Mira el trofeo de tu primer batalla!- Exclamo entregándole la muñequera.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú lo conseguiste; te pertenece a ti.

-Has vencido con una flecha al hombre que la llevaba puesta. Pagaste el precio de hierro por ella. Es tuya.

Robb sonrió incrédulo y orgulloso al tomar su trofeo. Theon le dijo que podía tomar también lo que tenía el otro hombre al que había matado. El chico reviso al guerrero caído y encontró un anillo de plata que decidió quedarse.

Theon se quedaría con todas las mercaderías del barco y con las pertenencias de su nuevo sirviente, y eso incluía un arco de las Islas de Verano, lo cual lo entusiasmaba bastante. Sonriendo por las nuevas adquisiciones se acercó a los hombres de su tripulación. Varios de ellos estaban peleándose por 3 mujeres que estaban en el barco, presumiblemente familiares del comerciante vencido, a quien habían asesinado durante la lucha. Tras observarlas rapidamente y decidir que no le interesaban lo suficiente, Theon les dijo que resolvieran el asunto con un concurso de "quien hace pis mas lejos", de manera que los 3 que llegaran mas lejos del barco se quedarían con las mujeres. Ellos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea, y comenzaron a jugar.

Una vez terminado el concurso por las esposas de sal, Theon ordeno que re emprendieran el viaje a las Islas de Verano. Ahora tenían un barco más, y un gran cargamento de vino ámbar para llevarse a las Islas de Hierro, pero el quería seguir adelante y ver si podía conseguir algo mas. Dejo a uno de sus hombres a cargo de la nueva nave, y a otros para que lo ayudaran en caso de que los anteriores tripulantes se revelaran contra sus nuevos dueños. Entonces volvió al Zorra Marina con el resto, listo para continuar el viaje.

Esa noche permitió a su tripulación festejar con el vino conseguido, pero el comió solo en su camarote, junto con Robb, que hacía de copero y escudero.

-Ojala pudiera ser un capitán, como tu.- Dijo de repente Robb, mientras terminaban la cena.

-Todavía eres muy pequeño para ser capitán. Teniendo 12 días del nombre ya es demasiado que hayas asesinado a 2 hombres. Pero cuando seas mayor, creo que podrías.

-Pero yo no soy un hombre de hierro, como tú. Victarion no me dejara formar parte de la Flota de Hierro.- Repuso el chico, bebiendo un poco del vino ámbar que habían abierto esa noche para festejar la pequeña conquista realizada.

-¿Y quién te dijo que debes ser parte de la Flota de Hierro para tener un barco? ¿Has olvidado lo que Asha te enseñó cuando te dio clases de historia del Norte? Los Starks tenían barcos, y hubo uno al que le encantaba navegar.

-Sí, Brandon el Navegante. Pero, ¿crees que podré construir una flota norteña como hizo él?

-Puede ser que sí. Y si no, no te preocupes: te puedo conseguir un barco cuando seas mayor, si no llegas a construir tu propia flota. No va a ser de la Flota de Hierro pero sera tuyo, y como el capitán podrás ir a donde sea que quieras con el.

-Gracias, Theon.- Dijo Robb contento.

-De nada, Robb. Ahora será mejor que dejes de beber y te vayas a dormir. Entre el vino y el movimiento del barco es un misterio como no estas vomitando.

-Los barcos no me marean. Estoy acostumbrado.- Se mofo el, pero igualmente obedeció y se fue a acostar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya saben... Si alguien quisiera comentar sobre mi fic, lo apreciaría muchísimo.


	9. Robb III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un año después en Puerto Noble, ciudad de la Isla de Pyke.

El ya había visitado Puerto Noble varias veces, y era la única ciudad importante que conocía además de Puerto Blanco, de la cual ya ni siquiera se acordaba. Theon y Asha lo habían llevado a pasear por ahí, a comprar juguetes cuando era pequeño, y a comer pasteles en una de las panaderías. Pero este paseo no era de niños: Theon le había prometido que esta vez sería algo totalmente diferente, y harían cosas que solamente los adultos hacían.

Habiendo crecido con Theon, que tenía 18 días del nombre ahora, Robb ya tenía ideas bastante acertadas de lo que hacían los jóvenes adultos, por lo menos en las Islas de Hierro. Pero su amigo no le había contado exactamente qué era lo que iban a hacer. Solamente le había dicho que por su decimotercer cumpleaños iba a llevarlo a Puerto Noble, y que tendrían una salida como las que los hombres adultos tienen con sus amigos.

La primera diferencia que encontró entre esta excursión y las que había hecho previamente fue el horario. Cuando era chico, siempre que habían salido lo habían hecho por la mañana, o a primera hora de la tarde, y habían vuelto a Pyke antes de que el sol se pusiera. Esta vez, en cambio, no habían emprendido la marcha hasta bien avanzada la tarde, y ahora que llegaban ya estaba oscureciendo. No le asustaba en lo más mínimo salir de noche, pero hacerlo lo excitaba un poco porque era algo nuevo para él, y de “chicos mayores”.

-Theon, ahora que ya estamos en Puerto Noble, ¿puedes decirme a dónde vamos?- Le pregunto Robb, intrigado.

-No. Ya casi llegamos. Aguántate unos minutos más, y ya lo veras.

Robb siguió a Theon en silencio, un poco frustrado por su respuesta. Quería saber qué era eso tan especial que iban a hacer ese día como nunca antes había querido saber algo. Pero Robb sabía que aunque no hicieran nada, ese paseo por Puerto Noble con su mejor amigo ya era algo especial en sí mismo, y solo mirar las antorchas iluminando las calles que de otro modo estarían a oscuras lo fascinaba.

De pronto Theon se detuvo frente a una especie de taberna con varias mesas que ya estaban a medio llenar, con hombres que conversaban ruidosamente y bebían cerveza. Robb también se detuvo, preguntándose si Theon había visto algún conocido, o si algo de ahí dentro le había llamado la atención por alguna razón.

-Es aquí. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres entrar y tomarnos un par de cervezas?- Le propuso Theon.

-Claro que si.- Respondió.

Así que entraron a la taberna, se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada del resto y pidieron un barril de cerveza para compartir. El tabernero frunció el ceño al ver a Robb, pero como estaba acompañado por Theon no le dijo nada, y les sirvió un barril sin preguntarle por su edad.

Por la manera en la que había visto a la gente beber cantidades extraordinarias de esa bebida, Robb había esperado que la cerveza fuera dulce y deliciosa como la miel o el dulce de frutas, o por lo menos como el vino de verano, y le sorprendió que no fuera así. El gusto amargo lo dejo algo desilusionado, pero bebió de todos modos, esperando que su gusto mejorara a medida que tomaba.

-Este barril es enorme. ¿En serio crees que lo terminaremos?- Le preguntó a Theon. La cantidad que les habían servido le parecía mas adecuada para un grupo de varios hombres que para ellos dos.

-Puede ser. Si hacemos una competencia para ver quien toma más, estoy seguro de que no quedara una gota de este barril dentro de una hora.

-¡Que buena idea! Te apuesto a que podre beber tanto como tú.- Dijo Robb, y Theon soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, si quieres apostar conmigo, aquí vamos. Si no logras beber la misma cantidad de vasos que yo, iremos a un burdel y llevaras a una chica a la cama.- Lo reto Theon.

Eso no sonaba mal para Robb. No tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, y lo más lejos que había llegado eran besos húmedos en los labios, así que se sentía inseguro ante la idea de tener relaciones de verdad. Pero si se trataba de una prostituta, estaba seguro de que no sería rechazado si quedaba como un tonto por su falta de conocimientos sobre el tema. Además, una experta seguro tendría más de una cosa interesante que enseñarle al respecto, que él podría utilizar llegado el momento.

-Muy bien. Pero si bebo lo mismo que tú, tendrás que acompañarme de vuelta a Invernalia el año que viene, y quedarte a vivir ahí como escudero de mi padre.- Retruco Robb.

La idea de volver a Invernalia no lo entusiasmaba mucho. Theon y Asha eran lo más parecido que tenía a una familia ahora. Ellos eran los hermanos mayores que nunca había tenido, y los que le habían enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabía ahora. Robb había creído que se quedaría en Pyke hasta cumplir los 16 días del nombre, pero hacia unos pocos días el rey Balon le había informado el cambio de planes.

Resulta que el rey Robert había contraído una gran deuda, y ya no podía pagar sus impuestos anuales a la Silla de Piedramar. El rey Balon le había escrito al respecto, ofreciendole reducir dichos impuestos a la mitad si le enviaba a su hijo mayor, que ahora tenía 11, a Pyke, para que fuera su escudero. Jon Arryn, la mano del rey Robert, había aceptado en nombre del rey, y prometido enviar a Joffrey a las Islas de Hierro en unos meses. Y una vez que el hijo de Robert Baratheon estuviera en Pyke, el rey Balon ya no tendría necesidad de conservar a Robb como su prisionero. El podía quedarse con los Greyjoy igual, por supuesto, pero Balon decía que era mejor que tvolviera al Norte lo antes posible. _Cuanto más tiempo permanezcas lejos de tus tierras, más van a desconfiar de tí tus hombres cuando vuelvas,_ le había dicho el rey. _Si te quedas aquí por mucho tiempo más, te verán como un extranjero, y de alguna manera lo serás_.

Lo mejor que Robb podía hacer, entonces, era regresar a Invernalia siendo todavía un niño y terminar su educación ahí. Solo de esa forma estarían seguros de que Lord Stark le permitiría a Robb heredar el Norte, ahora que tenía otros hijos varones educados ahí, listos para tomar su lugar. Robb sabía que si Theon hubiera crecido en las “tierras verdes”, el rey Balon probablemente lo hubiera desheredado en favor de Asha, o de Victarion.

Robb no había tenido otra opción que aceptar la orden del rey de las Islas, pero no estaba muy ansioso por hacerlo. No quería dejar a la familia con la que había crecido por aquella en la que había nacido, y de la que lo habían separado tan pronto. La única manera de hacer soportable su regreso, su reencuentro con sus padres, a quienes no veía desde niño, su medio hermano al que apenas recordaba, sus hermanas que ya no eran bebes, y sus hermanos desconocidos, era que Theon lo acompañara. De esa forma, no tendría que despedirse de todo lo que conocía, por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Eso no puede ser: yo no soy un niño, y no puedo ser el escudero de tu padre.- Se negó Theon.

-No eres un caballero tampoco, así que si puedes ser escudero. Pero si no quieres, con que te quedes a pasar un tiempo en Invernalia conmigo me conformo.

-Dale, acepto tu condición. Después de todo, sé que voy a ganarte.- Lo provoco su amigo.

Así fue como, vaso por vaso, terminaron de beber todo el barril sin que Robb se rindiera. Al principio era fácil, se sentía igual de bien que siempre, y bebía la cerveza como si fuera agua. Pero después se fue mareando, y cuando logro terminar por fin, tuvo dificultades para ponerse de pie. Theon soltó una carcajada al ver como se tambaleaba y se sujetaba sobre la mesa, pero dejo de reírse inmediatamente cuando comenzó a vomitar.

Fue humillante, y por supuesto, nada placentero, pero después de eso el mareo se le pasó rápidamente. Al ver que se había recuperado, Theon volvió a su humor de siempre.

-La idea de un concurso de bebida es que los participantes deben retener lo que beben en el cuerpo, no vomitarlo todo por ahí. ¡Así cualquiera gana! Debes admitir que yo te gane.

-Tú no habías puesto esa regla cuando comenzamos, así que no cuenta. Pero si quieres que vayamos al burdel, lo haré. Siempre que tú aceptes acompañarme a Invernalia.

-¿Así que es así? ¿Yo te hago el favor de pagarte el servicio de una buena prostituta para que pierdas tu virginidad, y tú me exiges por eso que me congele el trasero en el Norte?-Theon dijo, en broma- ¡Hecho! Iré a Invernalia contigo, Stark. Ahora vamos, que sino para cuando lleguemos al burdel todas las chicas lindas van a estar ocupadas.

Fueron atendidos por el dueño del burdel, y Theon le pidió una chica jovencita y bonita para la primera vez de Robb, y una un poco más experimentada y con grandes pechos para él. El hombre le ofreció a Theon una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que según el había sido entrenada en Lys en el arte del amor. Para Robb trajo a una muchacha de las Islas de Verano que aparentaba unos 15 días del nombre, cuyos bustos se notaban pequeños pero bien formados, debajo del escotado vestido que llevaba puesto. Theon pago por los 2, y cada uno fue llevado a un cuarto diferente con su chica.

-¿Así que esta es la primera vez que haces el amor?- Le pregunto la prostituta mientras se quitaba su vestido y lo dejaba sobre una silla.

-Así es.-Respondió Robb sacándose las botas, y deseando no parecer un tonto por admitirlo.

-No te preocupes. Hacer el amor es algo placentero, y se hace sin siquiera pensarlo. Solo debes relajarte, y dejarte llevar. Ven, yo te enseñaré.- Y con esto se le acerco, y comenzó a desvestirlo.

En un minuto estaban los 2 desnudos, tendidos sobre la cama. Ella se posicionó sobre él, se agarró de sus hombros, y comenzó a menear lentamente su cintura sobre la masculinidad de Robb. Esta ya se había endurecido cuando la muchacha se había desprendido de su ropa, y ahora el estaba ansioso por frotarla contra ella. Eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, supo él, y entonces eso fue lo que hizo, buscando la misteriosa y ansiada puerta que debía entrar, y soltando leves gemidos mientras lo hacía. Enseguida logro penetrarla, y ahí ella gimió también. Robb se detuvo, pensando que la había lastimado, pero cuando la miro a los ojos para preguntarle ella sonrió y meneo sus caderas, impulsándolo a seguir. Cerro los ojos, y siguió el ritmo de la chica, que continuaba sacudiéndose irresistiblemente sobre el. No tardó mucho en llegar al clímax, y cuando lo hizo grito, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Se mantuvo inmóvil sobre la cama hasta que pudo recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración, y después se acostó sobre ella, y la tomo otra vez. Ella lo animo a explorar sus redondos pechos con las manos mientras lo hacía, y él fue relajándose y disfrutando más de cada momento, ahora que no estaba nervioso y sabía lo que le esperaba. Al terminar descansaron de nuevo, y finalmente lo hicieron una última vez. Ya era el momento de terminar, pero antes de salir, Robb le pregunto a la prostituta:

-Señorita, ¿puede decirme su nombre, por favor?

-Katalaya, de las Islas de Verano, mi señor. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual mi nombre le interese?

-Ninguna en realidad. Solo quería saber el nombre de la muchacha con la que hice el amor por primera vez. Tal vez algún día vuelva aquí, y pregunte por ti.

-¿Puedo yo saber el tuyo, mi señor?

-Por supuesto. Soy Robb Stark, de Invernalia. Bueno, adiós, Katalaya. Que tengas un buen día.

Al salir vio que Theon lo estaba esperando, y fue con él. Comenzaron la larga caminata de vuelta a Pyke, que les llevaría varias horas.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo eso, Robb?- Le pregunto sonriente su mejor amigo.

-¡Excelente! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo otro día?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que al pequeño Stark le gustaban las putas?- Se rió él.

-¿No les gustan a todos los hombres, acaso?

-A la mayoría, sí. Pero hay algunos que no lo aprueban. Oí que tu padre es uno de ellos.

Robb se quedó callado el resto del camino, intentando recordar lo poco que sabía de su padre, y tratando de imaginar cómo sería el temido reencuentro del año próximo. Por lo menos, se dijo, Theon iba a estar a su lado cuando sucediera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben: si quieren dejar algún comentario, siéntanse bienvenidos. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones sobre mi fic.


	10. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un año después, en el Norte, cerca de Invernalia.
> 
> Aclaración: no puse ningún disclaimer en este fic todavía, pero supongo que ya saben que ni los personajes, ni los lugares mencionados acá me pertenecen, sino que son todos de GRMM. Y si bien no hice "copy paste" en ningún momento, use uno de los capítulos de A Game of Thrones para guiarme en este capitulo (sin duda lo reconocerán al leer el primer párrafo).
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que les guste!

Esa mañana había amanecido clara y fría, con una frescura que insinuaba el final del verano. Partieron al amanecer para ver la decapitación de un hombre, y Bran cabalgaba entre ellos, nervioso de la excitación. Era la primera vez que lo habían estimado lo suficientemente mayor como para acompañar a su padre y a su hermano mayor, Jon, a ver como se llevaba a cabo la justicia del rey. Era el noveno año de verano, y el séptimo de la vida de Bran.

Bran no sabía quién era ese hombre viejo y haraposo que estaba atado de las manos y los pies al muro del fortín a la espera de la justicia del rey ni que había hecho para que lo condenaran, pero Jon le había dicho que probablemente se trataba de un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche, porque estaba vestido de negro. El niño no entendía por que podía haber desertado, sabiendo que eso significaría morir, pero le creía a su hermano. Él tenía 14 días del nombre, y era inteligente, y entendía esas cosas.

Cuando la expresión cálida de su padre se esfumo y su rostro se transformó en uno serio y duro, supo que ahora no estaba actuando como padre, sino como Lord Stark de Invernalia. Bran entonces se puso serio también, montado tan erguido como pudo en su poni al lado de Jon, intentando pretender que ya había visto todo esto antes, y que no era solo un niño de 7 años, sino casi un hombre adulto.

Su padre le hizo preguntas al hombre condenado, y este las respondió, pero posteriormente Bran no pudo recordar lo que habían dicho. Finalmente su señor padre dio la orden, y 2 de sus hombres sujetaron fuertemente al desertor, lo arrastraron hasta el centro de la plaza y lo obligaron a apoyar su cabeza sobre un duro tronco cortado de madera oscura.

Jory Cassel, el capitán de los guardias de Invernalia, le trajo a Lord Eddard la espada de la casa Stark: Hielo. Era una espada de acero valyrio de un tamaño impresionante para Bran. Eddard se quitó sus guantes, tomo la espada y dicto la sentencia de muerte en nombre del rey Robert Baratheon.

-Mantén a tu caballo quieto y firme, Bran, –le dijo su medio hermano Jon, acercándosele un poco. –Y no apartes la mirada. Padre sabrá si lo haces.

Bran obedeció. Su padre cortó la cabeza del desertor de un solo golpe, salpicando sangre roja como el vino de verano sobre la nieve. Bran no podía apartar la vista de la sangre, mientras la nieve se volvía roja al absorberla.

-Lo hiciste bien –lo felicito Jon solemnemente.

El supo entonces que de verdad lo había hecho bien, porque Jon, a sus 14 días del nombre, era ya un experto en el tema de la justicia, y sabia de lo que hablaba. Bran había crecido como si fuera el primer hijo varón de sus padres, siendo el único en tomar clases de esgrima con Ser Rodrik con Jon, el único alumno del maestre Luwin, y el primero en ser presentado cada vez que un abanderado de su padre lo visitaba. Su medio hermano había sido entonces su "ejemplo a seguir" porque era mas grande que el pero seguía sin ser un adulto, y porque sabia como había que comportarse en casi cualquier situación y, a los ojos de Bran, podía hacer prácticamente todo mejor que el, excepto trepar.

Jon era el único hermano mayor que Bran conocía, pero el siempre había sabido que tenía otro hermano mayor, viviendo en un lugar lejano llamado “las Islas de Hierro”. A veces su madre le hablaba de el: su hijo mayor, Robb, que tenía el cabello y los ojos del mismo color que Bran, y que le gustaba armar castillos de nieve y jugar con espadas de madera. Otras veces era Jon quien hablaba sobre él; su primer hermano, amigo y compañero de juegos.

Su padre también le había hablado de Robb, y le había explicado la razón por la que no vivía con ellos en Invernalia cuando él se lo pregunto. También le había dicho hacia unos días que volvería pronto, en aproximadamente 2 semanas, y que traería a un amigo que había conocido en las Islas a pasar un tiempo en Invernalia con ellos. Bran estaba un poco nervioso ante la idea de conocer a ese hermano al que nunca había visto, porque no lo conocía, y no sabia casi nada de el. Había intentado imaginarse como seria, pero la imagen que venia a su cabeza era la de un chico de complexión delgada, cara alargada, ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro, como su padre y como Jon. Bran sabia que no era así, porque su madre le había dicho que Robb tenia ojos azules y cabello caoba, pero igualmente no podía imaginárselo de otra forma.

Durante el camino de regreso a Invernalia Bran cabalgo con su hermano, adelante del resto del grupo.

-¿No te dio miedo, Bran? -le pregunto Jon, y Bran negó con la cabeza-. Eres muy valiente, entonces -dijo Jon, con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

-El desertor también lo hizo bien, -dijo Bran entonces-. El sabia que iba a morir, pero no suplico por su vida, ni se resistió. El también fue valiente.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea valiente. Ese hombre estaba muerto de miedo. Podías verlo en sus ojos, Bran. Ademas, si fuera valiente no hubiera desertado en primer lugar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, -tuvo que admitir Bran. Un desertor no podía ser valiente, ¿o si?

Entonces su padre se les acerco, y le pregunto a Bran si se encontraba bien. El se detuvo y Jon, dándose cuenta de que su padre no lo había llamado a él, continuo cabalgando solo.

-Sí, padre, -respondió el, girándose para mirar a su padre-. ¿Un desertor puede ser valiente? -Le pregunto Bran. La discusión que había tenido con Jon lo había dejado intrigado.

-¿Qué piensas tú, Bran?

-Creo que no, porque los desertores se escapan de sus responsabilidades cuando tienen miedo, y eso no es valiente, –respondió Bran, después de pensarlo un rato-. Pero ¿un hombre puede ser valiente cuando esta asustado?

Su padre le dedico una sonrisa -Ese es el único momento en que puede ser valiente. –Entonces se puso más serio, aunque todavía con la cara de padre, y le pregunto- ¿Entiendes por qué lo hice?

-Él era un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. Rompió su juramento. –Dijo Bran.

–Así es. No hay hombre más peligroso que un desertor, porque ellos saben que si los atrapan, pueden darse por muertos, así que no se detienen ante ningún crimen, por horrible que fuera. Pero no me entendiste. No te estoy preguntando por que el hombre tenía que morir, sino por que tenía que hacerlo yo.

-El rey Robert tiene un verdugo. –Respondió Bran, inseguro.

-Es cierto, -admitió su padre-. Al igual que los reyes Targaryen antes que el. Pero nosotros somos Starks, y descendemos de los Primeros Hombres. Nuestras costumbres son las antiguas, y creemos que aquel que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada. Porque si vas a tomar la vida de un hombre, tienes el deber de mirarlo a los ojos y oír sus últimas palabras. Y si no puedes hacer eso, entonces tal vez el hombre no merezca morir.

“Algún día, Bran, serás el abanderado de Robb. Tendrás tierras propias y deberás defenderlas en nombre del rey, y de tu hermano. La justicia recaerá en ti. Cuando el momento llegue, hijo mío, no te será agradable, pero no debes apartar la mirada. Un gobernante que se oculta tras verdugos a sueldo pronto olvida lo que es la muerte.

En ese momento Jon reapareció a lo lejos, en la cima de la colina frente a ellos.

-Padre, Bran, ¡vengan rápido! ¡Vengan a ver lo que encontré!

Jon volvió a desaparecer tras la colina, y Jory se acercó a preguntar si había algún problema.

-No creo que haya ninguno, Jory. Pero ven, vamos a ver que tiene a mi hijo tan excitado. -Respondió su padre, enviando a su caballo a un trote. Bran hizo lo mismo.

Encontraron a Jon en la ribera del río al norte del puente, con los pantalones blancos de nieve de las rodillas para abajo, acunando algo en sus brazos. El resto del grupo llego, y los hombres reaccionaron con asombro y con miedo ante la loba gigante que los chicos habían hallado muerta en la nieve. Su tamaño impresiono a Bran, y su hermano le explico que se trataba de una loba huargo.

Jon les mostró entonces el pequeño cachorro de lobo que tenía en brazos. Bran se le acerco, y su hermano le permitió tocarlo.

-Encontré 5 de ellos, -anuncio Jon, alzando otro cachorro y pasándoselo a Bran. El abrazo al pequeño lobo huargo de modo que su cálido pelaje toco su mejilla.

Los hombres de su padre comenzaron a discutir sobre la razón de la muerte de la loba, y el significado de la presencia de esos animales al sur del Muro. Pero Bran no les presto mucha atención, y no fue hasta que Hullen dijo que los cachorros morirían pronto que reacciono.

-Cuanto más rápido mueran mejor. Dame ese lobo, Bran, -dijo Harwin desenvainando su espada.

-No. Es mío, -exclamo Bran fieramente-. Quiero quedarme con estos cachorros.

-Matarlos sería lo más piadoso, -dijo Hullen.

Bran miro a su padre buscando ayuda, pero se encontró con un ceño fruncido.

-Hullen tiene razón, hijo. Es mejor una muerte rápida que una larga agonía de frío y hambre.

El niño ya estaba desesperándose, creyendo que no lograría convencerlos, cuando Jon se dirigió a su padre, defendiendo la vida de los cachorros de lobo.

-Lord Stark, -lo llamo. Era extraño escuchar a Jon hablarle a su padre de esa forma tan formal. Bran se aferró a su última esperanza. –Hay 5 lobos huargos. Tres machos y dos hembras. Usted tiene 5 hijos legítimos, tres varones y dos niñas. El lobo huargo es el emblema de su casa. Esos cachorros están destinados a sus hijos.

La expresión de su padre cambio, y los hombres alrededor intercambiaron miradas. Bran agradeció profundamente la intervención de su hermano, y lo quiso en ese momento más que nunca, porque sabía que para que las cuentas dieran bien, Jon había renunciado a tener su propio cachorro. Había incluido al bebe Rickon y a Robb, que ni siquiera vivía en Invernalia, pero se había excluido a si mismo, por ser un bastardo.

-Jon, ¿no quieres un cachorro para ti?, -le pregunto amablemente su padre.

-El lobo huargo es el emblema de los Stark, padre. Yo no soy un Stark, -Respondió Jon.

Su padre miro a Jon, pensativo, y el silencio reino hasta que el se atrevió a romperlo, prometiendo cuidar personalmente del cachorro de Robb hasta que el llegara. Bran dijo que el iba a ocuparse del suyo. Su padre les dijo que así era como debía ser, y que cada uno debía alimentar y entrenar a su lobo si querían conservarlos.

-Tendrás que entrenarlo tu mismo. El empleado de las perreras no querrá saber nada con ellos. Y no puedes descuidarlo, maltratarlo o dejarlo sin entrenar. Un lobo huargo no es un perro, y no se marchara si le dan una patada. Podrá sacarle un brazo a alguien tan fácilmente como un perro puede matar un ratón. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esa responsabilidad?

Bran asintió, abrazando más fuertemente a su cachorro.

-Muy bien, puedes quedártelo. Jory, Desmond, recojan el resto de los cachorros. Ya es hora de que regresemos a Invernalia.

Bran volvió a montar en su poni, y el resto se subió a sus caballos para reemprender la marcha. Pero mientras cruzaban el puente, Jon se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, Jon? –Pregunto su señor padre.

-¿No lo oyen? –pregunto. Bran agudizo el oído, intentando entender a que se refería, pero no lo logro. – ¡Lo tengo!

Jon hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo y volvió a donde estaba la loba muerta. Ahí desmonto, agarro algo del suelo, volvió a subir a su caballo y regreso al grupo sonriendo, con un cachorro de lobo en brazos.

-Este se debió haber alejado del resto, -dijo.

-O tal vez lo echaron, -replico su padre, examinando al sexto cachorro. Era todo blanco y sus ojos eran rojos. De todos los cachorros era el único que había abierto los ojos.

–Este es el mío -dijo Jon, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el final de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado, y que este ultimo capitulo no los haya decepcionado.
> 
> Y ya saben: me encantaría recibir comentarios con sus opiniones, impresiones y demás. Esa es la única forma que tengo de saber si lo que escribo es bueno, o si hay alguien leyendo lo que escribo en algún lado, así que recibir reviews me pone muy contenta.


End file.
